Epizod 1
Planeta Ziemia, mini-królestwo Acheloosa Potamoi Acheloos Potamoi jeden z bóstw morsko-rzeczny dzieci Okeanosa i Tethys Rodu Tytańskiego , ukradkiem związał się z jedną 9 Muz córek Mnemosyne i nieudolnego władcy Olimpu Zeusa Delfy Acheloos przybyły do Delf , tam była Melpomene Muza Acheloos : Ooooo witam piękną boginię Melpomene Muza nie zwracała uwagi na Acheloosa Acheloos : No tak widać ( ��) że że mną nie chcesz rozmawiać , pewnie nie mamy wspólnych tematów do rozmów Melpomene Muza nadal nic Acheloos : ( z ciężkim westchnieniem ) No to idę nagle Melpomene Muza spojrzała się na Acheloosa oddalającego się od niej , aż nagle poszła za nam Melpomene Muza : czekaj ( zawołała) Acheloos stanoł na chwilę i potem szedł dalej a Melpomene Muza po biegła do niego , i czy mała jego ramienia Melpomene Muza : Za czekaj proszę Acheloos obrócił się do niej Acheloos : Jak Ja do ciebie mówiłem to z tej strony żadna reakcja Melpomene Muza : przepraszam za to , byłam w głębi myślach Acheloos : na jakich myślach ? Może mi powiesz Melpomene Muza : no dobrze ( ��☺) A więc myślałam jak ten kosmos powstał ? Myślałam że to Acheloos spojrzała na Melpomene Muzę Acheloos : każdy wie kto stworzył cały świat który teraz znamy i nieznany Melpomene Muza : takk Acheloos : Tak to oczywiste , że my wszyscy jesteśmy z Wielkich Protogenoi Melpomene Muza : Ooooo Z Protogenoi Acheloos : No nie całkiem ale wszyscy całe istnie pochodzi z Gai Matki Melpomene Muza : A więc tak Acheloos : Taka jest prawda , Gaja Matka Wszechświata jest Światłem Światła Ciemności , i my z niej wszyscy pochodzimy Melpomene Muza : to cudowne być dzieckiem Gai Matki Acheloos : Owszem Melpomene Muza zbliża się do Acheloos'a , i zaczęła się z nim całować aż doszło do bliższego spotkania ������ Acheloos i Melpomene Muza znaleźli zacisze miejsce i uprawiali bara-bara , po tym stosunku każdy poszedł w inną stronę . Gdy Acheloos coś poczuł że musi udać się do Legendarnego Raju w innej części Galaktyki Drogi Mlecznej , Acheloos wysłał list do Melpomene Muza by się spotkać ........ bo Melpomene Muza zaszła w ciążę z Acheloosem Świątynia Gai Matki Melpomene Muza i Acheloos spotkali się w Świątyni Gai Matki Melpomene Muza : Acheloosie mam do ciebie bardzo wesołą nowinę Acheloos Potamoi : już czas by opuścić Planetę Ziemię i udać się do Planety Utopii , Melpomene Muzo chcesz się że mną udać się do Planety Utopii Melpomene Muza : Tak , chce być z tobą Acheloos zbliżył się do Melopmene Muzy i pacząć w jej oczy powtórzył słowa Acheloos:Melpomene Muzo jestes gotowa by ze mna i mym rodzeństwem udać się do Planety Utopii Melpomene Muza przytakneła głową na "tak" Melpomene Muza:jestem gotowa Acheloosie Potamoi , by ruszyć z tobą nawet do najdalszych Planet Galaktycznych w Galaktyce Drogi Mlecznej i nie tylko Acheloos:Więc ruszamy Acheloos chwycił Melpomene Muzę za rękie i oboje udali się do Italii gdzie reszta rodzeństwa Acheloosa Potamoi i Oceanidy uciekli z Grecji do Itali , by z Itali a dokładnie z Bram Etui Planety Ziemi przesieś się do Bram Etui Planety Utopii Planeta Utopia , Zatoka Gai 9,5 miesiąca Melpomene Muza urodziła Acheloosowi córki boginie słodko-słono wodne Syreny